surprise
by unicorngirl14
Summary: Bella moves to live with charlie and escape her past until it comes back. rated M for rape, language, and abuse. bella/james and bella/edward eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters.

A/N: to all who read my first story After I have decided that I did not like how that story was progressing so I deleted it but I wrote this one in the meantime so if you liked After hopefully you'll like this story.

**Surprise**

1

As I stepped into the Seattle airport and looked around for my dad, Charlie, my thoughts strayed to how I got in this situation._ What if he got out of jail and try's to find me? _Just then a slight fluttering in my stomach reminded me that I was not alone in this situation.

"It's okay hunny, mommy won't let Ja-him hurt us ever again. I promise he won't come near us ever. Mommy loves you," I cooed to my belly not caring what other people around me may think.

Just as I was going to give up searching for Charlie and go get something small to eat I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turned around terrified He had found us and prepared to scream and run I let out the breath I was holding in a long sigh as I saw Charlie and relaxed again.

"Hey Dad, you scared me. Where have you been?" I asked breathlessly as I tried to calm down. This was one thing that annoyed the hell out of me. Ever since the last time I wound up in the hospital because of Ja-Jam, _dammit Bella just say his name,_ James, I had been getting scared way too easily.

"Hey Bells, sorry I scared you. I was late leaving the house and got here as soon as possible. Let me take your bag and we'll head home."

"Alright, but can we stop somewhere so I can grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah sure lets go it's a long drive back to the house."

We walked over to one of the baggage claims and Charlie grabbed my luggage since I couldn't bend over because of my seven month pregnant belly, also really annoying. Once we had all my luggage we went out, got in his car-_ thank god he left the police car at home, and drove to a pizza joint to grab a couple slices._

_While we were eating I decided to find out more about his life in Forks._

"_So how have things been in Forks? It's been awhile since I was there."_

"_Yeah about Forks; I need to talk to you about a few things. I met someone a few months ago and we have been living together for awhile," he told me extremely nervously._

"_Dad I have to admit I am a bit shocked but I am so happy you've found someone to be with especially since mom has Phil. So, tell me about her."_

"_Well she and her sister own an interior decorating business, she is a great cook, and she has a daughter around your age."_

"_Wait a minute how are all of us supposed to live in your little house especially with me having a baby in a couple of months?" I asked extremely confused. Charlie's house was only a two bedroom. Even if I squeezed all the babies stuff in my little room there still wouldn't be enough room._

"_That's another thing; we found a nice four bedroom house just outside of Forks."_

"_Okay, I suppose it makes since for you to find a bigger house and I have to admit it would be nice to have someone my own age to talk to. Um Dad, what are their names?"_

"_Oh yeah, sorry, I guess I was just a little nervous about what you would think about living with me and a couple strangers after what you've been through. My girlfriends name is Janet and Alice is her daughter."_

"_Wow! Did you tell them about this?" I asked as I motioned towards my stomach._

"_Yeah I told Janet but Alice doesn't know." He started chuckling and said "Of course I don't think she'll mind, it will give her an excuse to go shopping."_

"_Oh God No Not Shopping! I hate going shopping." I laughed as we walked out to the car and started the long drive to Forks._

_A/N: like it or not review please and tell me what you think. This will be a Bella and Edward story eventually. Everyone in this story is human._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow 28 hits on this story. Thanks to 3RPattz.x for the review as promised here is the next chapter. If you like it then review I will greatly accept good and bad reviews. Flashback in bold thoughts in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the original characters. Only this story and Janet belong to me.

Chapter 2

As we left Seattle Charlie turned on the radio and I told him I was going to rest for awhile. As I laid my head against the window the memories started coming and I was powerless to stop them.

**It was a few days before my junior year. I was walking to the library near my home when someone behind me honked their horn to get my attention. I looked up and groaned, it was my ex-boyfriend James.**

"**What do you want James?" I walked over to the car to look at him. **

"**I just wanted to talk to you Izzy. You don't return my calls and every time I come to your house your mom says your either gone or not feeling good." As he was saying this he had gotten out of his car and was backing me onto the sidewalk.**

"**I don't want to talk to you. I told you that we were through. So just get back in your car and leave." I almost fell down on the ground as the back of my heel hit the curb but James grabbed my arms.**

"**Silly Izzy, you really should be more careful. You could've seriously hurt yourself. Now get in the car so we can go talk." With each sentence his grip was getting harder. I just knew that I was going to have a bruise there and this time I couldn't cover it up.**

"**James, please let go! You're hurting me."**

"**Not until you come for a ride with me."**

"**Fine I will go for one ride, just let me go. Please!"**

**After he heard me begging him he let go of my arm and we walked over to his car. Before I could get in he grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled my hair so hard I swear he ripped some of it out. I could feel his hot breath next to my ear and he said in a very calm voice "Izzy don't piss me off again or you will regret it."**

"**Ow-ow o-okay I'm sorry. I won't yell at you again I swear. Please let me go so I can get in the car." By now I was terrified the last time he talked to me like that I wound up with a sprained wrist and several bruises I had to hide for a few days. That was the reason I broke up with him and have been avoiding him since.**

**After he was satisfied I was actually going to get in his car he let me go and went around to get in the drivers side. He started the car and started to drive out to his place on the edge of town, I suppose it was far enough out of town to be considered the country but I had only been out there once so I couldn't tell.**

**He looked over at me cowering next to the passenger door and rubbing my arms where the outlines of his fingers were in a faint bruise.**

"**Izz I am sorry about that but you really should know better than to talk to me like you did."**

**This made me extremely angry and I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came to my mind. "That's fucking bullshit James. You should just take a hint and leave me the fuck alone."**_ Stupid Bella what the hell did you say that for you should have just agreed with him or kept your mouth shut. Just look at his expression he is so pissed right now._

**I didn't even see his hand as it came flying across the distance between us but I sure did feel my side hit the car door as my mouth was stinging from the slap. **_Great now I've got a split lip and another bruise. Next time just keep your stupid mouth shut._

"**Goddammit Izz! See what you made me do? I told you not to piss me off. You really should start thinking before you talk you know that."**

"**I'm sorry James. I will try not to piss you off anymore. I just want to go home."**

"**No I said we need to talk. We're going somewhere private to talk and your not leaving until I say so since no one knows where you are."**

**He got out, walked around to my door, yanked it open, grabbed my hair, and pulled me from the car. I bit my lip so hard I drew blood to keep from yelling out at the pain shooting through my head.**

**We walked across the yard to his house with him still having a handful of my hair in his grip so I could not get away. He let go of my hair so abruptly when we got to the door that I almost fell into it. I thought that him grabbing my hair would be as bad as it would get I figured his parents were home and knew he wouldn't do anything to me with them there. **

**However it quickly became evident as soon as he pushed me through the door and I fell to the floor that we were alone.**

**I lay still on the floor as he came up to my side. I tried to get up on my hands and knees but he just pushed me back down then he started kicking me in the ribs over and over. The pain was excruciating and I could not stop the scream that escaped my mouth.**

"**You stupid bitch I tell you and tell you not to piss me off but you just can't help it can you." he said not even tired out as he kept kicking me.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhh I'm sob-sorry-sob-I-sob-swear-I'll listen just stop."**

**He grabbed my hair again and yanked me up off the floor. He pulled me to the stairs, dragged me up, and shoved me down the hall toward his room. **

**As he shoved me through the doorway I tried to run to the open door attached to his room where I could see the side of a shower from where I was standing. I started limping toward that door as fast as I could, which was not very fast of course because of the pain I was in, but James got there first.**

"**What the hell. Are you so stupid you can't ever learn? Well I'm going to make sure you don't ever forget this." As he was saying this he started undoing his belt. I just turned my back to him figuring he was going to hit me with it. Instead he grabbed my hair again and threw me on his bed. **_Oh god no not this I don't want this._

**He walked over to where I was laying on the bed and took a knife out of his back pocket. He then grabbed the top of my shirt and cut my shirt off in one smooth motion. He then started unbuttoning my shorts and in one fluid motion he pulled them off. At this point I was getting too scared to even breathe. I felt a pulling against my hips and looked down to see I was totally naked and James was holding my ripped panties in his fist. **

**I started bucking underneath him to try to get him off of me but he just slapped me. He grabbed my throat and started chocking me with one of his huge hands. I was trying to tear his fingers away from my throat as he lifted his body off of mine.**_ Oh god he's going to kill me. He's going to choke me and mom will never now what really happened. _**This was the last thought that went through my mind as the blackness took over.**

**I woke up several hours later still in his bed. I could hear him talking to someone in another part of the house so I very quietly tried to get out of his bed and get away from him. As I put my hand down on the bed to try and push myself up I felt something sticky. When I raised my hand to look I almost screamed, there was blood and cum all over my hand and the bed. **_I can't believe he actually raped me I hope I can get out of here before he gets back._

I was jerked out of the painful memories by Charlie placing his hand on shoulder.

**A/N **wow that was long but I wanted to get all that memory in one chapter if you enjoyed then review. Next chapter meeting Janet and Alice


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as we stepped out of the car the front door opened and a girl about my age came running out followed by a woman a couple years younger than Charlie. I guessed they were Alice and Janet. This was confirmed when Charlie walked up to the woman and gave her a kiss.

While I was still trying to pull my bag out of the car I saw pair of huge hands grab the strap of my duffel bag. I turned around quickly to scream for Charlie when I realized this person couldn't be James, he was too broad.

"Em I told you not to sneak up on Bella."

"Sorry Chief I didn't mean to scare her. I just figured I would try to help."

"It's alright dad. I need to get used to the fact that he is in jail and can't get to me. Hi I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you thank you for the help." I held out my hand expecting him to shake it instead I was swept up into a huge hug.

"Hey Bella I'm Emmett but everyone calls me Em. We have been waiting so long to meet you. You would not believe how much the Chief talks about you."

"Um thanks I think. How do you know my dad? Are you living here to?"

Everyone started laughing until my dad saw the confused look on my face and decided to explain what was going on.

"No Bella Em is Janet's nephew. His mom, Esme is her sister I told you about. Come inside and I will introduce you to the others."

_Well that's a relief I thought me and my little one might have to try to get an apartment or something._

As I walked inside Janet grabbed a hold of my arm and whispered in my ear "I told Alice about the baby but I didn't tell anyone else. I hope you don't mind I just figured she would be less inclined to squeeze you if she knew. She is really excited to have you staying here with us."

"That's alright I understand and can't wait to meet her" I told her with a smile on my face.

"Well then let's go in so I can introduce you to everyone. Don't be intimidated almost everyone will be excited to meet you at last."

We walked in to the living room area and I just stared at all the people seated there. Now I understood what she meant by intimidated these people were beautiful enough to be models.

Sitting on a chair bouncing like she had had way too much coffee was the girl that came to the door when we arrived. She had short black spiky hair and a cute pixie face. Next to her was a tall boy with gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes. Sitting on the couch was Em and a Beautiful blonde haired girl. Em had his arm around her so I assumed they were a couple. Standing near one of the bookshelves with his back turned to me was a boy with bronze hair. There was also a man and woman who looked to be around Charlie's age. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes and the woman had lovely green eyes and light brown hair.

"Bella this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper," he pointed to the pixie and blonde boy on the chair "this is Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie" he pointed to the beautiful blonde who gave my pregnant belly a scornful look "the antisocial boy over there by the book case is Edward" he pointed to the bronze hair boy "and that is Esme and her husband Carlisle. She is Janet's sister and Emmett and Edward are their sons."

"Hello everyone it is really nice to meet you but if you'll excuse me I am kind of tired so I would like to go to my room and rest. Will someone show me where it is?"

Alice jumped up and hugged me carefully then over her shoulder said "Edward Cullen get over here and help me show Bella around the house. Come on Bella just leave your bag there he will get it."

"Oh no I won't get her bag. Why should I be nice to her? Everyone is pretending to be happy about taking in this stupid girl who got her self knocked up. Well I'm not catering to some slut I have other things to do." Edward sneered at Alice before turning around to address me for the first time "Why don't you just go back to Phoenix and be with your baby's daddy. No one wanted you to come here in the first place."

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN DON'T YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH." Charlie yelled his face turning purple he was so mad.

"Why not everyone here is thinking the same thing, I mean come on she is only a junior and she's pregnant. I bet she doesn't even know who the dad is?"

"I agree with Edward. Why did she have to come here anyway" Rosalie asked looking at me with scorn.

Charlie looked at me as if asking if I was ready to tell these virtual strangers my story. I shook my head and took a deep breath to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I took a deep breath to calm myself down after what Edward had said and looked at the floor as I began telling these people my story.**_

"_**I'm really sorry if you don't want me here but don't judge me like you know me until you've heard what I've been through. I would appreciate if everyone would listen and not interrupt until I'm done. I met James when we were sophomores. He had just moved to Phoenix and every girl in our class wanted him. I couldn't believe it when he asked me out. Everything was great until about a month before junior year, we were at his house arguing because he was drinking and I wouldn't. He was calling me a child and I yelled back at him that he was being a stupid prick and I was leaving. He grabbed my wrist as I turned around and squeezed it as he twisted my wrist in his fist. When I finally got away from him and back home I had a sprained wrist and several dark bruises on my arm and neck from where he grabbed me."**_

_**As I try to keep the tears in my eyes from falling I looked up when I felt someone put there arms around me and give me a soft hug. It was Esme and she had tears running down her face.**_

"_**Oh Bella hun I can't believe that you had to go through that" she said as she looked me in the eye and gave me another hug. I heard someone snort in the room and figured it was either Edward or Rosalie. **_

"_**Oh please, why would you be pregnant with a kid if he did that? Oh, I know your either lying for sympathy or you stayed with him even after he abused you, which just proves you are stupid" he said glaring at me.**_

_**My dad was turning purple again as I put my hand on his arm to get his attention. When he finally looked at me I just shook my head and told him to calm down I wasn't done.**_

"_**I avoided James for the rest of the summer by either not answering when he called or telling my mom to not let him in if he came to our house to see me. She didn't understand why but agreed to it anyway. Everything was fine until a few days before school was supposed to start. I was on my way to the library when he pulled up and said he wanted to talk. By the time I realized he was going to actually hurt me badly we were already in his car he smacked me when I yelled at him and grabbed my air to pull me out of his car when we got to his house then he started kicking me in the ribs, dragged me up to his room, cut my shirt and pants off, and chocked me until I passed out. When I finally regained consciousness I realized he had raped me." I finally looked at everyone in the room, my dad land Emmett looked like they wanted to go to Phoenix and kill James. Janet, Alice, Esme, and surprisingly Rosalie had tears on their faces. Carlisle looked like he was deep in thought and Edward was still glaring at me.**_

"_**I didn't tell anyone about the rape because I was terrified James would actually kill me so for the first two months of school I had to look at him in all my classes and he actually had the nerve to think that we were back together. He would follow me around after school and harass me all the time. The day I found out I was pregnant was because he put me in the emergency room after breaking my leg and arm when he saw me joking around with one of my male friends. He beat Jacob up so bad he was in a cast for a month after that. I didn't want to believe I was pregnant with his baby because of rape until I was about four months along. When one of our friends told him I was pregnant he went bezerk. He cornered me in the gym and threw me against the concrete wall. When I slid down the wall he grabbed my throat and started choking me. The whole time he was telling me that he was going to kill me for being a stupid slut and getting pregnant. I eventually blacked out and only woke up when I heard this really annoying beeping noise. I realized I was in the hospital and my mom was across from me crying. When she noticed I was awake she stormed across the room and asked me what I had done to make James choke me. I blew up and her and screamed that he had been abusing me, had raped me, and that I was pregnant because of it. She did something I never thought she would ever do she slapped me and called me a lying little slut" Charlie sucked in his breath and looked at me surprised. I guess he never thought she would do that.**_** "She walked out of the room after telling me that she would not talk to me again until I quit telling such horrible lies. A nurse came in to tell me that the police were there to talk to me about pressing charges against James. After I told them about the abuse and rape they guaranteed me he would go to jail for domestic violence."**

**Charlie had put his arms around me to calm me down. I had started crying again. "After they finally released me from the hospital I started staying with my friend, Sarah. I still went to school and tried to continue my life like before just with the addition of preparing for the baby. I had decided that I loved this baby even though it came from a rape. I did not know where James was all the police would tell me was that his parents had posted bail and that he had disappeared. A few weeks ago I was waiting for Sarah to get home from her job when someone rang the doorbell. When I got up and looked out the little window in the door I almost screamed, there was James. I guess he saw me because as I turned to run upstairs he started throwing himself into the door to break it down. When I was half way up the stairs the door gave, he ran in and grabbed my ankles. I fell down hard on my stomach. I was so worried about the baby that all I could do was scream as he threw me against the wall. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the police telling him to put the knife he had in his hand down and get down on the floor away from me. While I was in the hospital the doctors determined that the baby was thankfully perfectly healthy. I called my dad and he invited me to live here with him. So that's what I decided to do." I looked over at Edward and could not believe it he was still glaring at me. This made the anger I had been holding in erupt and I screamed "so the next time you decide to judgments about me, DON'T I AM NOT A SLUT AND I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME BEING HERE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME THEN STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." I looked at everyone else in the room and apologized for yelling. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know I've been forgetting this but I don't own twilight or the characters.

A/N: I know Edward might come off as an ass but he will get better. I just wanted to do something different instead of the same old nice Edward. Its fun to play around with the characters like that.

Chapter 5

Epov

_Man my head hurts so bad I really shouldn't have drunk so much last night and now I have to go over to Aunt Janet's and wait for her boyfriend, Charlie to get back from Seattle with his daughter in tow. Oh well maybe she'll be hot. It would be a nice change from the girls in this town. I'm pretty sure I've went through all the ones that are decent in bed._

I was just coming out of my bathroom when someone started pounding on my door. It was making my headache worse so I wrenched my door open and glared at my older brother, Emmett.

"What the hell Em. Why in the hell are you pounding on my door?" I asked holding my head because of the noise.

"Ah what's the matter does poor little Eddie have a headache. Maybe I should yell downstairs for Dad. Do you need Dad to come up here?" he asked with an amused expression.

I winced, firstly because he was being annoyingly loud and secondly because I did not need another lecture from dad about underage drinking.

"Will you either shut up or go away."

"Eddie my bro Mom wants us to be at Aunt Janet's in like twenty minutes and you're not even dressed. Let's go, come on, hurry up. You know Alice will hurt us if we're late and I swear on my Jeep I will make sure she knows it is all your fault."

"Fine just get out and let me get the fuck dressed. I had a hard night last night."

"Yeah I'm sure. Couldn't decide between Tanya, Lauren, or Jessica huh. Man I am so glad I have Rosie so I don't have to deal with all those skanks anymore."

"Oh yeah" I snorted "great trade, going from hot girls to the ice queen."

"Hey don't say shit like that about my Rosie just because she turned you down in when you came on to her. If you aren't down in ten minutes I'm sending Dad up to yell at you" he yelled over his shoulder as he was walking away.

Ten minutes later I was following my parents into Aunt Janet's house. My cousin Alice greeted me as soon as I walked into the living room.

"Oh My God Edward I can't wait to meet Bella. Do you think she will like me? Charlie and Mom told me there would be a big surprise when she gets here. Oh I can't wait."

"Pixie I don't think anyone who has ever met you couldn't not like you."

"Thanks Edward" she said as she gave me a big hug.

Just then Aunt Janet came in and told Alice she needed to discuss something with her before Charlie got back. I walked over to the bookcase to pick out something to read while I waited for everyone to show up. Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and her brother Jasper; who is Alice's boyfriend, walked in followed by my Mom and Dad.

We heard a car pull up in front of the house. Aunt Janet and Alice went to the front door but it wasn't very long before Alice was back and bouncing in the chair next to Jasper. I heard Emmett say he was going to go see if they needed any help carrying the luggage inside.

A few minutes later I heard Charlie pointing everyone out to someone. I looked out of the corner of my eye and the girl in front of me left me speechless at first. Beautiful brown hair, brown eyes, porcelain skin, nice chest -so far so good- big belly, nice legs-_whoa, what the hell, she's pregnant. Must be a stupid slut that ran to daddy when she got in trouble. _I went back to looking for a book when I heard Alice tell Bella I would get here bag. _Oh hell no. I am not catering to some slut._

"Oh no I won't get her bag. Why should I be nice to her? Everyone is pretending to be happy about taking in this stupid girl who got herself knocked up. Well I'm not catering to some slut. I have other things to do. _Yeah like call Tanya or Lauren about getting together tonight since I won't be hooking up with Bella anytime soon. Maybe after she has the little brat._ I turned around and sneered at Bella "why don't you just go back to Phoenix and be with your baby's daddy. No one wanted you to come here in the first place."

I winced as Charlie started turning purple and yelled "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN DON'T YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH."

I turned around to look at him and said "why not everyone here is thinking the same thing. I mean come on she is only a junior and she's pregnant. I bet she doesn't even know who the dad is."

"I agree with Edward-_whoa I never thought that would happen-_why did she have to come here anyway?" Rosalie asked while looking at Bella's belly scornfully.

She nodded at Charlie and began to talk about some guy named James and how great there relationship was until he abused her one night. She was either lying or stupid to have a kid with someone like that. My money was on stupid. She went on after calming Charlie down again to tell us that he had beat and raped her one day and how she found out she was pregnant when he broke one of her legs and arms. When he found out she was pregnant he tried to kill her numerous times and her own mother didn't even believe her. She really knew how to con people. She even had the ice queen crying. She went on to tell us that James eventually wound up in jail.

Now I knew how I knew her name it had been bugging me ever since Charlie told us his daughter Isabella was coming from Phoenix to live with him. I had kept in touch with a childhood friend of mine named James Harris since we had moved to forks from Chicago when I was a freshman. His family had moved to Arizona when he was a sophomore and we emailed each other at least twice a week. He had told me about his girlfriend Isabella, who he called Izzy. He said she had him arrested after she found out she was pregnant from their first time and he had no clue why she had cried rape. He told me he lost track of her after she had him arrested again when he tried to see how the baby and her were. He was really worried because he knew she was really clumsy.

Once I realized that James' Izzy and Bella was the same girl and she was telling my family these lies about him I started glaring at her again. She blew up and screamed at me that the next time I decided to make judgments about her not to and to basically stay away from her. Then she looked at everyone else in the room, apologized to everyone, and ran out of the room.

I looked at my family and said "I don't care who yells at me that girl is lying. If that is the same girl I think she is she is the one who had James Harris falsely arrested twice and I will not be nice to a lying little slut that had my friend arrested." Before anyone could say anything to me I walked out of the living room and went into Aunt Janet's office. I had to send someone a email and tell them about this turn of events.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry it has been such a long wait for this chapter I am finally able to sit down and type again. I have been so busy between moving and taking care of my niece I have not had a chance to sit down and just let the story flow. But enough about my life here is the next chapter thoughts from here on out will be in italics. This is James view of things after he was arrested the second time. If you like review or no new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight story or characters just this plot.

Chapter 6

James' pov

I sat in the courtroom listening to the judge go on and on about the rules I was to follow while on probation. Since Izzy had disappeared they weren't going to prosecute me for attempted murder.

I had tuned out most of what was said until I heard her name.

"James Harris you are hereby ordered to stay at least 500 ft away from Isabella Swan at all times in accordance with the terms of your probation. If you decide not to abide by this ruling you will be arrested and returned to jail. Do you understand?"

"Yes your honor I understand" I replied while giving her my most charming smile. Yeah right. When I find that little bitch she is going to be in so much pain by the time I'm through with her.

After I signed some paperwork I left the courthouse with my parents. The whole way home I listened to my dad go on and on about how I was really lucky that they had given me probation instead of trying me for attempted murder.

"Yeah Dad I realize that. Can you just leave me the hell alone about it. If Izzy hadn't cried rape the first time we ever slept together than I would not be in this situation."

"JAMES CONNER HARRIS do not talk to your father like that. We just need to find Isabella and have her tell everyone that she has lied about everything and hopefully before she has your baby. I don't want my grandchild raised by that girl." My mom said while my father nodded his head in agreement.

"I just want to find her so I can be in my child's life."

God they are really stupid. They didn't believe a word anyone in that courtroom said. As a matter of fact they haven't liked Izzy since I told them she broke-up with me after one small argument. It really was lucky for her she kept her mouth shut about everything. She really believed she could say anything to me and get away with it; guess I showed her now she is hiding somewhere until I find her and I will. I have to find some way to get rid of that fucking mistake. If I had been thinking when I forced her I would have used a condom.

When we got home I went up to my room to see if anyone had called or Imed me while I was in jail. I turned on my computer after seeing I had no calls missed on my cell. I was just getting done messaging Tiffany that I was out and looking for a fun time when a new message notice popped up. I opened it and recognized the screen name immediately.

Sexxycullen67: hey you there or still in jail.

Soccerstud9: I'm here waz up?

Sexxycullen67: pissed as hell

Soccerstud9: y party 2 much

Sexxycullen67: that and Charlie's daughter is here now.

Soccerstud9: really you gona tap that

Sexxycullen67: would but she is like 7,8 months preg.

Soccerstud9: ah to bad so chiefs daughter is a slut. Maybe after kid is brn she will be willing

Sexxycullen67: yeah sure what ever ass. You ever find izzy

Soccerstud9: no and I really want to before she has the kid but she has totally disappeared of the face of the earth I just want to know why she has done all of this I would have stepped up to the plate if she would've let me.

Sexxycullen67: maybe I can help what do you know about her besides what you've already told me.

Soccerstud9: well she has big brown eyes, long brown hair, she is really quiet and shy, and she is extremely clumsy.

Sexxycullen67: ok what is her real name all you have ever called her when we've talked is Izzy.

Soccerstud9: her real name is Isabella Marie Swan why

Sexxycullen67: oh shit it is her

Soccerstud9: what the hell are you talking about

Sexxycullen67: the chiefs name is Charlie Swan and his pregnant daughters name is Isabella that cant be coincedence

Soccerstud9: I want you to find out about where she is from but don't believe anything she says about me she is really manipulative and a really good liar.

Sexxycullen67: I will go apologize and tell her I was in a bad mood and pretend to become her friend then I will keep you updated on what happens with her and the baby got to go pixie is coming to yell at me for making Isabella cry earlier

Soccerstud9: yeah do that and let me know everything going on in her life especially with the baby ill let you go

Sexxycullen67 has logged off

Oh yeah I have you now bitch and I'm coming for you and the kid. You won't get away again.

A/N if you like review or no new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry about the wait but I have been suffering some major writers block. Hopefully I'm over it and can get a few more chapters for both my stories. Thank you everyone who has reviewed I hope you like this chapter if you do then review.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight or any of the characters from twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

**After I left the living room I stood in the hall. **_**Great Bella, now what? You still don't know where your room is. Oh well, I'll just walk around down here until someone finds me. I just don't understand why Edward was glaring at me like that.**_

**Just then I heard yelling coming from the living room and turned to see Edward storming down the hall mumbling under his breath about something. I knew he was talking about me because I heard him say "lying bitch". I was about to confront him about that when I heard the one name I never wanted to hear again come from his mouth. I did not remember ever actually saying his last name during my explanation of what I had been through. **_**Oh god no. How could he know his last name? Maybe I just imagined him saying James Harris. Yeah that's it I imagined it. **_**I winced as the baby kicked me as if to say 'no you heard right'. **

**I saw him go into one of the rooms and decided to go sit on the stairs to think and hopefully calm down. The living room door opened again and I heard a high pitched voice calling my name. Something was wrong. I couldn't breathe and there was a really sharp pain in my stomach. Just as everything was fading I heard someone let out a scream as I fell.**

**Carlisle's pov**

**I could not believe the nerve of Edward saying all that in front of the family. Yes I remembered him saying something about James Harris being arrested twice but I just chalked it up to James and not being able to control his temper. Only Esme and me knew the real reason we moved from Chicago was to get Edward away from James after he tried to assault one of our maids when he was only fourteen. We made the decision to move and only told the kids it was because Esme missed Janet and Alice. When I found out that Edward and James kept in touch I was angry but esme reminded me that neither of the boys knew how James really was and there would be no reason I could give for forbidding them communicating. **

**As I was apologizing to Charlie and Janet for Edwards's behavior I heard Alice yell. I rushed into the hall and saw her trying to keep Bella on her feet.**

"**What happened Alice?" I asked as I ran to her side to gently lay Bella on the floor.**

"**I don't know. After Edward left I went to try to find Bella to show her where her room was and talk. As I was leaving the living room I heard a grunt and saw her trying to get to the stairs then she just started falling. I tried to figure out what happened but I couldn't so I yelled for help. What is wrong with her?"**

"**I think she quit breathing for a little bit. The stress of what happened and what Edward said to her got to her. We just need to make her comfortable and hopefully everything will be fine. Can you go get Emmett I'm sure he could carry her upstairs."**

"**Yeah sure. I'll be right back."**

**I bent to check her respiration and pulse as I heard Emmett come through the door followed by everyone else.**

"**Hey dad I'm here what do you need."**

"**Em I need you to follow Alice and take Bella to her room while I explain what happ…" just then Janet yelled at me. I looked at Bella and noticed blood on her jeans. I went into doctor mode. "Em take Bella to my car we will be right behind you I just need to grab my cell from the living room. Esme stay here with the kids and I will call you."**

**Em grabbed Bella and ran out to my car as Janet and Charlie put on their coats and Esme handed me my phone.**

**I stayed just under the speed limit on my way to the hospital. On the way I had called ahead to make sure they knew we were coming and what had happened. When we got to the hospital Emmett scooped Bella up in his arms and ran through the ER doors with Janet, Charlie and me right behind him.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beep…beep…beep…_ug I am so going to kill whoever set my alarm cause I know I didn't. _Beep… beep… beep…_ok, ok I'm awake just shut that beeping up._

I slowly pried my eyes open as I felt someone holding my hand. I looked up and saw my dad with an extremely sad look on his face.

"Dad where am I? What happened?" I asked in barely a whisper but he still heard me 'cause he lifted his head and broke out into a grin.

"Oh god, thank god you're alright. I was so scared you were never going to wakeup."

"Dad where am I?" I asked getting really scared "the last thing I remember is having difficulty breathing and a sharp pain in my stomach.** OH GOD DAD WHAT HAPPENED PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T LOSE THE BABY."**

"Bells you need to calm down. You didn't lose the baby. You lost a lot of blood and Carlisle says you would have died if Alice had not been looking for you. I'll get Carlisle to come in and tell you what happened okay just stay calm please."

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard that I didn't lose the baby that pain really scared me. "Ok dad I will try to stay calm but why do you look like you haven't slept in days. How long have I been here?"

"Bells just let me go get Carlisle so he can explain everything. I need to call Janet and let her know you're awake. Just sit tight and Carlisle will be here in a minute." With that he walked to the door and yelled for Carlisle to come.

While I was waiting for Carlisle to come I laid back on the bed and noticed that in addition to the medicine that was on the IV there was also a bag of blood. _Huh something must have happened for me to need blood. I hope Carlisle gets here soon because I am starting to freak out a bit._

Just then the door opened and Carlisle stepped in. He started checking the machines around the bed and then he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Glad to see your awake Isabella. You sure did give everyone quite a shock. First I would like to apologize on behalf of my son. He should not have been so rude to you. Esme and I certainly did not raise him to be that way. I hope you will forgive him."

"Thank you for saying that Carlisle, but I'm afraid that Edward will have to sincerely apologize to me for what he said about my situation. I can't accept an apology from you on behalf of him. Now will you please tell me why I am here and what happened to my baby?"

"Certainly, you must have been under quite a lot of stress lately which is not good for pregnant women and because of this your body went into labor." He must have noticed my worried expression because he held up one of his hands to stop me from saying anything. "Please let me continue. You lost a lot of blood and have been in the hospital for a week. You delivered by caesarean section a 6 pound baby girl who so far is perfectly healthy. What I don't quite understand is what you were doing right before you passed out. Alice said you were trying to sit on the stairs. You should have yelled for help when you felt the pains."

"Thank you for explaining what happened and I would have yelled but I could not breathe. I had just overheard something that scared me. I have a question." he made a geuster as if to say 'ask it' so I did. "When I was telling everyone what happened to me did I mention James' last name?"

"No you did not. Why?"

"When I was in the hallway I overheard Edward talking to himself and he said James Harris. How could he have known that was his last name if I did not say it?"

"Bella I'm afraid Edward knew that name because James Harris was his friend from before we moved to Forks. He connected you with James' girlfriend Izzy. I'm afraid to tell you that he and James stay in contact and he believes whatever James has told him about you, since I believe it is safe to assume your Izzy."

"Yes I was James Harris' girlfriend Izzy. I really don't want to talk about that again though I want to see my baby. Can you take me to her?"

"Oh I can do better than that. Like I said she is healthy so she can be brought to you here since you are still weak from the blood loss. I will go call down to the nursery and have them bring your daughter to you in a little while. While you wait why don't you think about a name for her since Charlie said you haven't picked one yet."

He left and about 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in. I'm awake."

A nurse came through pushing one of those plastic bassinets. "Alright Miss Swan there is someone here who has been anxious to meet her mommy all week." She said as she took the pink bundle and handed her to me making sure I knew the proper way to hold her. "Well I'll just leave you two to get acquainted. If you need anything just press the call button and someone will come check on you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n sorry this update took so long but I have been suffering from writers block but here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

**As soon as the nurse left me alone I took a good long look at my daughter. **_**Oh god I am a mom. **_

"**I swear that I will be a great mom and protect you from everything that will ever try to harm you. You gave me quiet a scare earlier. I thought I had lost you. I don't ever want to have that feeling again my little Lily. Do you think that names suits you?"**

**She just looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I could have sworn she smiled. I started unwrapping the blanket that was around her and doing the normal thing of counting her fingers and toes. **_**Yep ten fingers and ten toes.**_** Lily started to squirm and the little hat she had on moved from her head. I sucked in my breath so fast I almost dropped her. She already had strawberry blonde hair just like James. I quickly looked at her face to see if I could notice any other features they had in common. Thankfully I only noticed her hair and eyes.**

**I wrapped her back up as she started whimpering and brought her to my chest to lay down with her. She had other plans I guess because she started rooting around with her nose. It took me a moment to realize what she wanted but when I did I almost hit myself in the head. **_**Duh Bella she's hungry.**_** I lifted her away from my gown long enough to expose my breast and get her to latch on. It hurt at first but then there was this wonderful nurturing feeling. I guessed it was because of me being able to provide her with what she needed. **

**A few minutes later I was taking her off one breast to transfer her to the other like it said in the baby care books I had read when without warning my door flew open and Edward ran in. I just sat there frozen and so was he when he noticed my breast exposed. I finally moved when Lilly whimpered again. **

"**Um Edward what do you want? You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me and Lily at your aunt's house. Please stop staring at my boobs and tell me why you just ran in my room with out knocking."**

"**Oh sorry about that I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I had no right to say those things to you but I don't really believe that James did those things. It just doesn't make since he wasn't like that when we were in Chicago. So I apologize for what I said at Aunt Janet's."**

"**I'm sorry but what? You apologize and then in the same breath still call me a liar. I don't accept. Come back when you actually mean it. Oh and Edward if you want to know everything that happened look in my bag at home you'll find all the police reports and the principles notes from Phoenix about what happened to me and then decide for yourself about what you believe and don't."**

**He left in what can only be displayed as a huff practically knocking over Rosalie and Esme when they opened the door.**

**Edward pov**

**I can't believe her. So what if I wasn't sincere in my apology she had no right to turn into a bitch. I've got to get home and email James that she had the brat. **

_**Ten minutes later**_

**Sexxycullen67: hey man u there**

**Soccerstud9: yeah watz up u talked to izzy yet**

**Sexxycullen67: yeah she had the kid**

**Soccerstud9: well don't leave me hngn man what did she have**

**Sexxycullen67: she had a grl congrats man lol**

**Soccerstud9: got to go keep me updated**

**Soccerstud9 has logged off**

**After I got off the computer I went in search of Bella's room and those papers she told me about. I just knew there was something in them that would prove she was lying.**

**My eyes widened as I stared at the pages spread out on the floor in front of me. One in particular stood out. It was a counselors report from about two weeks after James started school in Phoenix. **

**From the desk of Dr. William Johnson **

**09-08-2008**

**I have just seen a new student by the name of James Harris. It seems that he and Jacob Black got into an altercation over some undisclosed situation in the cafeteria. Two witnesses have told me that James was sitting with Isabella Swan and when Jacob Black went to sit down James stood up and shoved him to the floor. When Isabella stood up to help Jacob James grabbed her arm and threw her back in her chair. He then proceeded to kick Jacob in the stomach area until one of the teachers stopped him. When James was brought to my office and I asked him what happened he said 'the fucking Indian was trying to hit on my girlfriend and when she tried to help I had to show her who was boss.' It is my opinion that James Harris needs to see either me or some other professional at some point to give him other ways to deal with his anger issues and his possessive behaviors.**

**I stared at the paper in disbelief. That could not be true. James had told me about that incident he said that some guy was hitting on Izzy and he stopped him. I don't know what to believe now.**

**As I was contemplating the fact that James had lied to me my dad had found me in Bella's room and sat down. When I looked at him he had a very serious look on his face and I just knew he was going to lecture me again.**

"**Dad for the last time I don't want to hear it. She is lying and I am going to prove it after I look through all these papers."**

"**Edward that is not what I came to talk to you about. Do you remember why we moved here?"**

"**Yeah, mom wanted to be near Aunt Janet and Alice again. She really missed them after Uncle Garrett died and they moved."**

"**That was the reason we gave Emmett and you, but there was another reason."**

"**What other reason would you and mom have for pulling me away from my friends and dragging me across the country."**

"**Well right before we decided to move one of our maids was attacked and we felt it would be best to move away from the culprit. You may not want to hear this but after the way you treated Bella I think you need to hear who attacked her."**

"**Ok what does one of our maids in Chicago getting attacked have to do with Bella?"**

"**Edward, James is the one who attacked her." he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. **

"**I don't believe you James would never do something like that. How do you know she wasn't lying about him being the one who attacked her?" I asked as I got up to pace the floor. **

"**The reason I know it was him was because I walked in on him raping her in the laundry room. I was the one who pulled him off of her."**

"**Dad I will think about what you said but I can't say I will be nice to Bella."**

"**Just try Edward. That is all I ask. I have to get back to the hospital and check on Bella and the baby. I'll talk to you later. Just think about what I said because it is the truth."**

"**Bye dad."**

**He left and I sat back down. I had a lot to think about.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Only this plot and baby Lilly.

Chapter 10

Well it has been about one month since I had Lilly and she is starting to settle into a routine. Every morning almost like clock work she wakes up for some food at around 5:30 and has a bath. Then I get her ready for the day and at around 7 Alice and I leave for school and Janet or Esme watch her during the day. I get home around 4 and work on my school work, then around 6 Lilly has another bath and she goes to sleep not long after that.

Janet and Esme have been such a huge help since Lilly was born and I can never thank them enough. Alice and Rosalie have become like my sisters and the boys have become like my older brothers. The one that surprised me the most though was Edward. About a week after I was released from the hospital he came by while I was home by my self.

_Flashback 3 weeks ago_

_I opened the door expecting Rose. When I saw it was Edward at the door I tried to shut it again._

"_Bella stop I need you to listen to what I have to say."_

"_Why should I listen Edward? You've made it perfectly clear how you think I'm a liar and a slut. Why should I listen to that again?"_

"_Damnit Bella just fucking let me in and listen to what I have to say alright." he said as he leaned against the door._

_I opened the door and stood aside to let him in the house. He followed me through the hall and into the living room in complete silence. I laid Lilly down in her bassinette and sat down on the couch. Edward was just standing by one of the chairs running his hand through his hair._

"_Alright Edward I'm listening what did you want to say?"_

"_Ok here goes, Bella I'm sorry for everything I said when you first arrived but I honestly did believe you were lying about everything" I opened my mouth to tell him to just leave but he started talking again so I decided to hear him out. "But I have had some time to think about everything you've said and everything that was in those papers you have and I have come to the conclusion that James lied to me about everything. So I am here giving you a sincere apology that I hope you will accept and I hope that maybe we can be friends."_

_I looked up at him and could tell he was being sincere so I accepted his apology._

My musings were interrupted by someone knocking at the door I looked out the window and saw a very familiar red car sitting in the drive. _Oh no how did he find us? _I grabbed my cell, ran into Lilly's nursery, grabbed her before she could start crying and called Edward for help.

**Hey Bella what's up? Did you need something?**

**Oh my god Edward James is downstairs and I am so scared I don't know what to do.**

**Alright I'm on my way over. Call your dad and Aunt Janet and tell them he's there. I'm leaving the house now. Where are you and Lilly at in the house?**

**We're hiding in her closet. **Just then I heard glass breaking down stairs and James yelling. **Oh god he just broke one of the windows. He's in the house. Oh please hurry.**

**I will be there in fi… **I looked at my cell when it cut off. The battery was dead and I could hear James stomping up the stairs.

"Come out Izzy. I know you're here. I just want to talk to you about the baby."

Just as I was convinced he wouldn't find us Lilly started to whimper. She did not like being in such a dark space.

"Hush now my little Lilly it will be alright." I started whispering really quietly to her.

James must have heard her because the next thing I know he was wrenching open the door and sneering down at me and her.

"Well now what do we have here? Did you actually expect me to give up so easily? You always have been stupid haven't you?"

"Wh-What do you want James? My dad is on the way home and he would like nothing more than to see your sorry ass in handcuffs for what you did to me."

"Izzy no one knows I'm here you stupid bitch. Do you really believe I just got here today. I have been watching you for weeks now. I must say I really am surprised you actually thought you could get away with taking MY child from me and not expect me to come after you. After all you and that little brat belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone and she is MY child you sick fuck." My head flew to the side as he backhanded me.

"You stupid fucking bitch you never learn do you? Well I will just have to fix that. Now put the little brat down and get some things together. We're taking a ride."

I looked back at him and spit the blood that had collected in my mouth into his face. "Like hell we're not going anywhere with you and the only place your going is jail."

I ran out of the room as he was wiping his face. Just as I got to the living room Edward ran into the house. I ran to him and he took one look at my face and was shoving me behind him to protect me.

"AAARGH YOU STUPID BITCH GET THE FUCK BACK HERE OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."

"Edward take lilly and go get my dad." I tried to hand my baby girl to him but he just kept shaking his head "Edward you need to do this for me. I need you to promise you will keep my little flower safe, promise me."

He finally took lilly and cradling her to keep her safe he leaned down and kissed me. I looked at him in shock but started shoving them toward the door when I heard James storming down the stairs.

"Go and if I don't see you again tell lilly mommy always loved her."

"I promise I will be back to get you after I get someone."

"Just keep her safe."

I leaned down and placed one last kiss on Lilly's forehead praying it would not be the last time I ever got to. Then I kissed Edward with as much passion as I could muster to say what I had been feeling but never said.

I then turned around preparing myself to take whatever "punishment" James thought I deserved as long as he never layed a hand on my little girl I would be happy.

A/N so what do you think review and let me know. I know I made Edward and Bella fall in love quickly but I do believe that it is possible to fall for someone in a few weeks if you spend a lot of time with them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N wow thanks to jadedhost22, Edwards girl, Faidle, Lily Marie Wolfe, lalalajazzi, Ashely Nelson, Caity00, and sunnybella for there great reviews and everyone who has favorited or signed up for updates I really appreciate that so many people enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight only this plot and Baby Lilly.

Chapter 11

As soon as I turned around James shoved the door open so hard it slammed into the wall. I was so terrified I couldn't move. _Maybe I can distract him enough to get out of the house._

"James try to calm down and we can talk rationally." I said as I tried to ease my way to the other side of the room.

"No I don't think you understand the way this is going to work, Izz. We aren't going to talk, I'm going to TELL you what you're going to do and you WILL do it or I WILL fuckin' kill you. Understand me?"

He moved over to block the door I was heading for, grabbed my arms and shoved me backwards so hard I hit my head on the side of the bookcase.

I slumped down to the floor in a daze and he reared back his foot and kicked me in the face.

"You stupid fucking bitch did you really think you could distract me. I have been dreaming about punishing you since you opened your fucking mouth about our first time. Now this is what you are going to do. You WILL go call your father and tell him that you are going to some friends' house and staying for a couple of days. Then you WILL get your ass back up those stairs and get ready. We're going to have some fun."

He grabbed my hair and pulled me off the floor and threw me his cell. _Yes Bella this is your chance Charlie won't know the number and will get suspicious. He knows the only ones in town I talk to are the Cullen's and when I'm not with any of them he'll know something's wrong. _I quickly dialed Charlie's number as James watched me walk up the stairs.

**Hello this is Police Chief Swan if this is an emergency please contact the Forks Police Department if not leave a message and I will get back to you.**

**BEEP**

**Dad it's me. I need you to take good care of Lilly for me I don't think I will be here when you get home I need to go to a friends house and get away from everything for a while. **I looked over at James and tried to quietly whisper into the phone since he looked distracted. **Dad James is here **_You fucking bitch -slap punch-._

He heard me I just hope my dad gets the message in time because the sadistic look on James' face promises me pain in the near future.

We had come to my room. He threw open the door and sneered at how small and sparse it was.

"Is this your room Iz? Oh no this won't be nearly big enough. Where is your fucking father's room? How do you think he would react if we had fun on his bed? Do you think he could fuck that woman he's with knowing what happened to you in there?"

I started dragging my feet and pulling on the hand he had clenched in my hair since he had ripped the phone from my hand.

"NO James please I'll do anything you want. Just don't go in Charlie and Janet's room. I could never look him in the face ever again if we did anything in there. Please."

"Oh Iz, you won't have to worry about looking him in the face ever again when I'm through with you."

He drug me down the hall and into Charlie and Janet's room. He pulled something out of his pocket and smirked at the look of dread on my face. _Oh my god he has a knife he's going to kill me. I'll never get to see my little flower again._

"Now you will do exactly what you are told or your dad will find little pieces of you all over the house. Understand?"

I just nodded my head since I was too terrified to speak by now.

"Good maybe I'll go easy on you for being such a good girl and obeying like you should have all along. Now I want you to strip for me."

I hung my head and reached for the bottom of my shirt to pull it over my head when James grabbed my chin and forced my head up.

"Now no shyness Izz, after all I am your daughter's dad. It's not like I've never seen you naked before otherwise you wouldn't have the little bitch."

I glared at him for bringing up the rape and for calling Lilly a bitch. He backhanded me so hard I bit the inside of my cheek. I turned back to him and looked him right in the eye as I took off my shirt and reached for the top of the pajama pants I had on. The whole time James was rubbing himself through his pants and looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I stood in front of him with only my bra and underwear on. My stomach was starting to do summersaults because of how he was looking at me.

"Good now get over here and take my clothes off for me like a good little bitch"

I walked over to the bed he was sitting on and gulped as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. My hands were shaking so hard by the time I got to his belt that I could not get it off easily. I just kept repeating in my head _I can do this. At least Lilly is safe. You can do this Bella._ I looked up when I heard James growl deep in his throat.

"You'd better hurry the fuck up Izz. Or I'll go through with my idea to fuckin' chop you up and leave you for daddy. But if your good and do everything I say you might leave this room alive."

I calmed myself enough to get his belt off and his pants undone. I grabbed the top of his pants and boxers at the same time and pulled them down his legs and off. Sometime during my stripping he had taken off his shoes and socks.

I just stared in shock at the size of his erected cock. _Oh my god how in the hell was THAT ever inside me. It's huge._

"Yeah I know you can't wait for some of this. Can you? Well you don't have to wait. You're going to do everything I've ever wanted to do to you since I first saw you in school. Now open up."

I refused to open my mouth and he became angry and pulled my hair so hard I had no choice but to scream and when I did he shoved his cock in my mouth so hard I could feel it hit the back of my throat. I started pushing against his legs trying to get him off of me so I could breathe and quit gagging but he just shoved harder into my mouth. I had tears streaming down my face and could feel the vomit in the back of my mouth.

"Come on Iz. Suck on my dick like you do those fuckin suckers you like so much or I swear to god you will fucking suffocate before I let you go again."

I started moving my tongue around his head and when he realized I was cooperating he let me push away so I could catch my breath.

"Now that's my good little bitch. Maybe you have finally started learning who your fucking boss is. Now be a good girl and get back to blowing me."

I enveloped his dick in my mouth again and began to run my tongue around his head and sucking as best I could since I had never done this before. I assumed from his moans and whispers that I was doing it right.

"Oh yeah that's it suck harder. God damn you're so good at this. I should have made you do this sooner. Oh shit I'm going to cum. Oh Izz."

I felt him tense and then he was cumming in my mouth I tried to pull away put he grabbed my hair. "Oh no you don't swallow like a good little slut then clean me off."

I swallowed what was in my mouth and tried not to gag at the taste.

As soon as I had run my tongue over him he pulled my head away and pulled me up by my hair till I was standing. He held the knife to my throat as he shoved me toward the bed. When we got to the bed he took the knife and cut my bra into two pieces. He tied the pieces around my hands so I could not fight him anymore. He then threw me on the bed on my stomach.

He started pulling down my underwear and when I tried to keep my legs closed he just used his knee to pry them back open. When he got my underwear down to my ankles he pulled my head up so my back arched toward him and sneered in my face.

"You better not tense or this will fucking hurt."

As he said this he positioned himself and I could feel him putting something wet between the cheeks of my butt. _OH MY GOD NO!_ I tried to flip my self so I would be laying on my back and fight him but before I could move very far he had grabbed my throat and started choking me. When everything started blurring he let go and got in my face.

"Can't have you passing out. This is no fun if you don't scream."

As he said that I felt the worst pain imaginable coming from behind me and let out the loudest yell I've ever yelled, it hurt so bad.

"OH GOD PLEASE STOP. PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT."

"Oh baby I always knew your ass was so fucking tight. You like that don't you? You fucking bitch. When I get through with you no one will ever want you again. Tell me you want me to cum in your fuckin' ass, bitch."

"JAMES PLEASE NO I WON'T TELL YOU THAT PLEASE STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME PLEASE STOP"

"You either tell me what I want to hear or I'll take that little brat and you'll never see her again."

I sucked in a deep breath and pictured my little girl at the hands of the monster that was her father. _You can do this Bella just keep him away from Lilly._

"Well bitch what you got to say to me?"

"Please James I wa-nt you to c-c-c-cum in my a-a-a-a-ass. Please baby do it."

"Oh yeah I knew you wanted this you fuckin…"

All of the sudden I was pushed down on to the bed with an excruciating weight on top of me. I could barely breathe and I thought he was trying to suffocate me. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt him pulled out of me and then looked up from the bed and started sobbing from humiliation. There in the doorway was my dad with his gun out and pointing at James. He wouldn't even look at me. I turned my head back to the bed and then I felt someone covering me up with a blanket and just as I passed out I felt two strong arms pick me up from the bed and start carrying me outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.

A/N thank you everyone that has updated or favorited either of my stories. This will include Charlie and Emmett's pov.

Chapter 12

Charlie's pov

I was laughing with Janet, Carlisle and Esme when Edward ran in holding Lilly. I stood up to get my granddaughter and give Bella a hug when I realized she was not with them.

"Edward what are you doing with Lilly and where the hell is Bella?"

"Quick someone take Lilly! We need to get back to your house Charlie. Bella needs help. Oh god I can't believe I just left her there."

Carlisle and Esme rushed over to Edward and Esme took Lilly while Carlisle tried to find out what was going on but I only heard one word out of everything Edward was mumbling and it made my heart literally stop for a minute.

"James"

"What the hell do you mean James found her? You just left her there with him you selfish ass. If anything happens to my baby girl I will make your life a living hell."

"I know but now you need to get over there. She made me leave so Lilly would be safe."

"EMMETT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW WE NEED TO GO GET MY BELLS."

I could hear him running down the stairs and he was out the door before I even said anything else. I kissed Janet and ran toward my car as fast as I could.

It took about ten minutes to get to the house and the first thing I noticed was the red mustang sitting in front. As Emmett and I were walking toward the house I noticed one of the windows by the door was busted in and the door was wide open.

I signaled for Emmett to slowly go through the door and then I followed him. We looked through the archway and I could not believe how much blood I saw by the bookcase on the other side of the room. We could hear muffled noises coming from upstairs and my baby girl screaming and crying.

Emmett went upstairs first while I got the gun I kept in the hall closet and loaded it. Then I walked slowly up the stairs toward Bella's room 'cause that's where I thought they would be. They weren't there and the sounds were coming from mine and Janet's room down the hall.

I opened the door and froze. There on my bed not three feet away from me was my baby girl with some blonde guy, who I assumed was James, ramming in and out of her and saying the most awful things. I came out of it when I heard her sobbing and trying to sound like she was enjoying being raped by him there. I raised my gun just as I saw Emmett tackle him and pull him off Bella.

She looked so scared when she looked at me but I couldn't look at her I had to keep my mind in cop mode not dad mode.

A/N well that was Charlie's pov I was going to end it there but decided I wanted to put Emmett's pov in this chapter to.

Emmett's pov

I was in my room when I heard Charlie yelling about getting Bella. I cleared the stairs in like two seconds flat. I winced when I hit the first floor 'cause I was waitin' for mom to yell at me. When no one did I ran out and got in my jeep to wait for the chief.

It seemed to take forever to get to Charlie's and Janet's. When we pulled up there was a cool looking red mustang parked in front. _Man Rosie would die to get her hands on that car._ The closer we got to the house and we could see that the front door was open and the window by it was busted.

We slowly walked in the house and the first thing I saw was a line of little blood droplets coming from the living room. When we went in the living room I almost lost my breakfast. There was such a big mess and blood all over the floor by the bookcase.

I could hear yelling and crying coming from upstairs and walked up while Charlie went to get his gun from the hall closet.

When I got up the stairs I started to turn toward Bella's room when I heard the noises coming from my aunt and Charlie's room. I saw the chief out of the corner of my vision and opened the door slowly to the most horrible sight I have ever seen in my eighteen years on this earth.

There was Bella, who I had grown to view as a little sister, and that little fuck, James. He had her pinned to the bed anally raping her. When I heard her sobbing and telling him to cum in her ass I saw red and charged. I did not mean to land on them but I did. I got off of James' back and pulled him off of her.

I looked up to see the Chief in the doorway with his gun pointed at James and Bella sobbing so hard she was shaking. It was only then that my head cleared and I remembered that Bella was still lying in the bed naked. I grabbed the blanket that was on the end of the bed and wrapped her in it.

As I passed Charlie and started to go downstairs I could hardly even bring myself to look at her. She had bruising on both sides of her face, her nose was bleeding and there was dried blood on her head.

"Charlie I'm taking her to dad."

I could hear Charlie behind me as I carried Bella to the jeep to leave. He was dragging James to the road to wait for his deputy to get there and take him in. I froze when I heard what James was saying.

"**Where the fuck is that bitch? You really think she'll press charges against me. Ha don't make me fuckin' laugh. She knows better. I'll be out in a day and be back for her and that little fuckin' bitch."**

I put Bella in the back seat of the jeep and turned around to tackle James again when Charlie told me to back off and get Bella help. James looked up and noticed me there.

"**Hey Emmett man she sure is a great piece of ass. Get it 'cause I gave it to her in the ass. Thank Eddie for letting me know where she was. Maybe next time I'll let you or him have a turn."**

"James you sick fucker. I knew I never liked you. There is something wrong in your head if you think I will ever let you near Bella or that baby ever. I'll fuckin' kill you first."

"**The fuck you will. They are both MINE. Man I can't wait to get my hands on that little fucking mistake. Bella will never see her again unless I say so. I'll teach her how to take care of a man. I'll teach that stupid little bitch too. You just wait."**

"You sick bastard that's your fuckin' kid not a mistake. I swear you won't ever come near either of them again." I spat on him and ran back to the jeep.

I raced to the hospital while I called dad to let him know we needed him there.

Emmett did you find Bella?

Yeah Dad I need you to get to the hospital fast she's hurt really bad.

Ok son I'm on my way. Your mom and Edward can stay here with lily.

No dad I think mom and lily should be there for when Bella wakes up. She'll want them. I know it and I want Edward there. 

Alright we're all leaving now. I'll call the hospital and let them know you're on your way. Take care of her for me.

Ok dad just hurry.

We had just gotten to the hospital when I hung up. I carried Bella into the hospital and there was already a nurse waiting for us.

"Please help her she's been passed out for about seven minutes."

"Ok Emmett follow me and tell me exactly what happened to her."

"All I know is there was a lot of blood in her living room and on her head. I think she has a broken nose and she was raped. Then she passed out and hasn't woke up yet."

"Alright just set her down in that bed over there and I'll get her hooked up and ready for your father to look over when he gets…" she looked behind me and smiled. _Great dad must be here. I swear these nurses just don't get it._

"I'll take it from here Susan. Thank you for getting her in a room so quickly."

"Oh it was no problem Dr. Cullen. If you need anything just let me know."

She finished hooking up all the machines and Bella's IV. Then she smiled and winked at my dad _GGRROSS_ and left the room. I had to suppress the laughter that was threatening to come out when I saw my dad actually shudder.

"Alright Emmett what happened to her? I need to know everything you know."

"Dad all I know is there was a lot of blood in the living room by the bookcase and there is blood on the back of her head. I think he broke her nose and maybe slapped her."

Dad was looking at what the nurse had wrote down on Bella's chart.

"Emmett it says here to do a rape kit. Was she raped?"

"Dad that sick little fucker James was raping her in the backdoor; if you know what I mean."

"Yes Emmett I know what you mean. Do you know whether he vaginally raped her or not?"

"I don't know dad. I just don't know. Where are Mom and Lily? Did they come with you? We need to keep that sick fuck away from Lily."

"Esme and Lily are in the waiting area with everyone else. Charlie called to let me know that he was getting Janet and Alice and then heading over here as soon as Mike gets to their house to pickup James."

"Alright I need to go talk to Edward for a little bit. I'll go sit with Mom while you fix Bella."

"Ok son tell Nurse Collins to come back in and I'll do all I can for Bella."

"Alright dad I will."

I walked back out into the hall and saw Nurse Collins flirting with Edward and the fact that he was the one who told James where Bella was kept running through my mind and before I knew what I was doing I tackled him and started punching him until I heard my Mother screaming at me to stop. When I looked down Edward was just lying there on the floor bloody. He had not even defended himself.

"EMMETT PAUL CULLEN WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? Why did you attack your brother like that."

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER"

"EMMETT"

"Sorry mom. This little sh-dickhead is the reason Bella is in there unconscious. HE told James she was here and about Lily. Was your apology real or just a way to trick her until he could get here." I screamed in his face then I got up and started to walk away when I heard him start trying to talk.

"Everything the past few weeks has been real and I am so sorry I told him she was here and about Lily. Please Em how is she? I need to know what happened to her after she had me leave." he looked at me with such a pleading face but I was still pissed about the fact he was the one who brought that pain on Bella so I did not sugar coat anything even though I knew Mom did not need to know everything that had happened.

"You want to know what happened huh. Well after you left her alone with your sick fuckin' friend she somehow hit her head, broke her nose and got slapped around a little."

"Emmett, hunny how do you know she hit her head or broke her nose?"

"Mom when Chief and me got to that house there was blood in the living room going all the way upstairs."

Just then Dad poked his head out of Bella's door and asked Mom to come in so they could discuss what he had found. I looked back at Edward and he had a confused look on his face.

"Emmett why did you attack me if she was not hurt that bad."

"Not hurt that bad. You have no idea what that sick fucker was doing to her when we got there. I pulled him out of her."


	13. authors note

I am taking this and my other story down for editing. It has been a couple of years since I updated either story and for that I apologize to all my loyal readers. I will be changing this story a bit so once I get the first couple chapters redone I will be reposting and hope to be able to continue writing both stories. Thank you and hopefully it will not be to long before I am able to redo the stories.


End file.
